Ice Queen
by Auntie Shara
Summary: I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy. A visit to the creek turns tragic for our lovers. KevEdd KevinxEdd Warnings if you have strong emotional reactions to violence, homophobia, begging for someone's life, torture or death i would suggest not reading this.


 **A/N- Ok first I would like to apologize for this being really dark, I know I can go dark but this one exceeds my normal limits. So if you have a strong emotional response to violence, homophobia, torture, begging for someone's life and death I would suggest stop reading. Also a spoiler in a sort remember I am one to build you up then plunge you down. Just so you know I cried while writing most of this.**

Kevin was driving slowly on the country road, a snow having fallen only a day ago and one could never be too careful of ice on the road especially a country road. Edd was sitting in the passenger seat listening to his favorite Meghan Trainor song Walkashame on Spotify, both boys singing along with the song as it came through the speakers of the car. The boys had been desperate for each other's touch all week having been deprived of it because Kevin's father was an old school military man and they were sure he would flip if he found out about them. While Edd's parents were home for the past week and not scheduled to leave for another business trip until a few days from now and Edd had not come out to them yet. So in an act of desperation to get a little alone time they decided to go down to the creek located out in the country up Peach Tree hill. Kevin was holding Edd's hand the whole way except when he went around curves or came across an icy patch of road. After about twenty minute's they reached the turn off for the creek, pulling over Kevin parked the car and shut the engine off. Instantly they jump into each other's arms, exploring each other's bodies with their mouths and hand's. Kevin was kissing down Edd's jaw making his way to his neck as the dork was desperately trying to pull Kevin's jacket off of him so he could pull his shirt off. Kevin was liking the way this was going and decided Edd was overdressed for this occasion and started pulling clothes off him just as quickly as Edd was taking them off him.

The night was cold, but the boys were making their own heat. Coming down to Edd's nipple he sucked on it making it perk up so it was easier to nibble on. Edd moaned through his teeth at the sensation running his fingers through Kevin's red locks. Kevin moved down and undid Edd's pants, lifting his hips Kevin slid them down along with his underwear to his ankles. Cupping Edd's balls with his left hands palm he used his thumb and forefinger to position the shaft and licked the head of his cock in a circular fashion making Edd tilt his head back and moan. "Kevin." Smiling that he was able to so easily please his dork he opens his mouth and swallows him whole waiting to hear him scream his name. And scream he did, but it wasn't his name, a split second later the glass to the passenger side window shatters sending glass flying and landing on Kevin's head. The bat that slammed into the window barely stopping before it hit Edd in the face. Once the glass stopped falling Kevin shoots up to see what the hell happened to see a man reach in and grab Edd and drag him through the shattered window, Kevin desperately tried to grab on to him and keep him in the car but unfortunately he slipped through his fingers and in the hands of the unknown assailant.

Edd's voice was quickly muffled, Kevin opens the door and quickly gets out in an attempt to start running toward Edd only to be met by a fist to the face. "Fucking queer." Was spit at him as he fell to the ground from the blow. Looking up Kevin see the familiar Peach creek high letterman jacket and a hate filled face he knew all too well.

"David what the hell you doing." Kevin said as he looked around at the other three faces he spotted Edd being held on the far side of the car from him, a rough hand over his mouth.

David just narrows his eyes at him, behind those eyes burned hate and disgust for Kevin and Edd. He bent down on one knees and grabbed a handful of Kevin's hair pointing the finger of his free hand in his face. "I knew you were a fucking queer. Me and the boy's don't very much care to have a piece of shit like you on our team." He yanks hard upon Kevin's hair to drag him close to his face. "Looking at us in the shower, you probably jerk off about it don't ya faggot."

Returning a look of pure rage that they had dared to lay a hand on Edd he spits in David's face. "Don't fucking falter yourself." David wipes the spit off of his face and without any change of expression he brings back his fist and punches Kevin landing the blow on the temple knocking the red head out. Blackness is all he knows at the moment slowly a sound comes rushing in as though it was coming from the entrance of a cave and bouncing off the walls before it reaches his ears distorting it. After what seems like an eternity the nose starts to clarify itself slowly coming into focus, he can make out four people talking he starts to recognize the voices one by one till it all comes flooding back into reality. His situation became perfectly clear to him. His eyes pop open, he tries to move and finds both of his hands were handcuffed to the bumper of his car facing a tree the head lights illuminating the area. Tied to the tree crucifixion style was the love of his life, naked say all but his underwear and a sock stuffed into his mouth. Edd's face was contorted in fear with tears streaming down his cheeks. Kevin could see him shacking, whether it was fear or the cold Kevin wasn't sure, the only thing on his mind at this moment was to free himself, kill these fuckers for hurting his Edd and comfort the terrified boy. David turns and Faces Kevin after hearing the cuffs rattle against the bumper. "So the cocksucker's awake. Good I was hoping you would get to see the show."

"What the fuck are you going to do to us?" Kevin said trying to keep up a cool front, not wanting to show them how terrified he truly was.

"I would be less concerned with what we are going to do to you." David said as he walked past him and out of his line of sight, Kevin hears him pick something up and a few splashes. Looking at Edd he see the horror in his eyes they lock eye for a brief moment, and the tears begin to well up in Kevin's eyes knowing he could not do anything to help his love so he chose to lie.

"Edd it's going to be alright ok." Kevin hears the sound of footsteps through gravel and sees Edd's eyes widen. "Look at me Edd we're going to make it out of this everything's going to be fine." The three boys around them laugh at Kevin's words mocking him in lisp filled tons.

David comes back into view again carrying a bucket. "Oh how sweet, such brave last words to your butt buddy." He moves toward Edd the contents of the bucket sloshing, he positions himself in front of Edd putting his free hand on the bottom of the bucket bringing it back.

"PLEASE DAVID DON'T" Kevin screams, he knew how cold it was suppose to get that night, ten degree's or colder the weather app had told him earlier that day and with the wind blowing it would feel even colder. Exposed and drenched in water for any length of time would be damaging to long would mean death. Breaking down into sobs Kevin continued to beg for his loves life. "Please don't, do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt him."

David turned to face him an evil grin upon his wicked face. "That's it beg for your butt pirate boyfriends life."

"Please, I beg you, I'll do anything just let him go." Kevin's face was drenched in tears, the fear over whelming him at the thought of never getting to see Edd again, to never hold him or to hear his laugh, being corrected for his foul mouth or praised for receiving a good grade. To listen to him talk on and on about insects or stars or to cuddle with him watching a boring documentary. All of it was falling out of his reach and he was powerless to stop it.

David was relishing this power he had over the jock and the fact that with a simple flick of his hands he would send his life crashing down. "You disgust me." He quickly turns and flings the water on Edd, a muffled scream coming from the boy as the cold water coupled with the wind and temperature sent a wave of pain through his body making his muscles work overtime trying desperately to generate the life sustaining heat it required.

"Noo. GOD DAMN YOU." Kevin Screamed thrashing uselessly against his bindings trying in a panic to free himself, every fiber of his soul telling him to get Edd out of the cold get him away from these bigots before it is too late. The chains were unyielding, they cut and dug into his wrists with the effort he was exerting against them but he would not give up. "Fuck you, you god damn bastards." David returned to the creek not satisfied that Edd was drenched enough he fills the bucket again this time he holds it over his head and pours it depositing most of it on his body then working up one arm then the other making sure not a inch of the boy was dry. Edd's screams through the sock in his mouth. His eyes continue to lock to Kevin's scared and desperate they seemed to him, with no means to reach his love Kevin mouths the words he has whispered into Edd's ears countless times. "I love you" as tears drench his cheeks

Satisfied with his work David comes back and kneels on one knee in front of Kevin just outside of Kevin's reach, for if he could he would bit that mother fucker's neck out. That grin in place that Kevin wanted to knock off his face. "Now watch your lover die. But don't worry Kev you'll be joining him in hell soon enough." With his words finished he pulls a knife from his back pocket and thrusts it into Kevin's side right under his rib and twists the blade, pulling it out he gives a few more quick stabs to the side then stands and starts walking past the vehicle his accomplices following retrieving the bucket and any other evidence they might have left. Both boy's were now in trouble and unable to help the other.

Kevin looks down at his side and sees the steady flow of blood escaping his body, he looks up at Edd. "I'm sorry Edd, I couldn't protect you, please forgive me." Edd was shivering fiercely at the moment but he managed a nod hoping Kevin understood that he didn't blame him, he was sad that Kevin had to share his fate. His main thought through this was the hope that Kevin would at least live, but that hope had now been shattered seeing the blood spilling from his love. Over the course of an hour and a half Edd's body stops shaking his limbs feeling numb and his eyes were starting to get heavy. Kevin was not fairing any better at this point he was having a hard time remaining conscious his words of encouragement were hard to find. Having heard both their cell phones ring several times about forty five minutes ago he was hopeful someone would be looking for them. But now he was reaching the end of his rope and the fates were readying their scissors. "Edd are you still with me?" Kevin was barely audible, looking up he sees a motionless Edd no shacking no movement he couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. He thought he had spent all his tears hours ago, but new ones fell none the less. "If you can hear me Edd, I just wanted to let you know how much I love you, I was going to propose to you at the end of school this year before we went to college had the ring and everything. You would have liked it, sapphires to match your eyes. Nazz's was going to help me with it all she was so excited, had the wedding planned and everything. Made me promise she got to be my best gal, I just hope she puts the ring on you." The world tumbles into blackness and he releases his last breath, and as the veil of this plan is pulled aside he awakens as if from a sleep that all he had known had been just a dream. Nestled upon the grass of a hill under a great oak tree that lay beside a running creek he sits up and takes in the beauty of the place to be brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voices. "Hey you." He turns and his tear filled green meets loving blue and he reaches up to cup the face of his love with his hands while planting kisses upon his face and lips. Edd notices something new upon his left hand looks at it and smiles. "It's so lovely Kevin." A black ring with blue stones embedded in the band lay upon his left ring finger.


End file.
